Regalo ギフト
by LoVe Quo
Summary: Durante las vacaciones navideñas todo el alumnado de Hogwarts sale a festejar mientras que Harry y Hermione permanecen solos en el colegio, ¿Habrá algo mal en pasar la 'Noche Buena' más que juntos?


_Hola! Ok aquí va otro fic de Harry Potter xDD Espero que les guste y sea de su complete agrado._

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia ficticia no son míos (lamentablemente) todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

**One Shot **

El frío viento golpeaba las ventanas de la habitación varonil de la torre de Gryffindor provocando que el conocido joven mago se quejara de una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, aquella sería una navidad distinta a las que había pasado en Hogwarts pues Ron tenía planeado salir con sus padres y sus hermanos de visita a Rumania con Charlie -el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley- y el resto de sus amigos no permanecerían en el colegio dejándolo solo a él y a Hermione.

Era extraño que la chica estuviera en el castillo durante las festividades pero ya que sus padres permanecerían en Australia durante un tiempo, a su mejor amiga no le quedo remedio más que quedarse en el lugar. De alguna manera Harry lo agradecía profundamente pues ahora que pasaba más tiempo con la chica su amistad se había fortalecido e incluso había ocasiones donde su visión de amistad cambiaba a otra completamente diferente. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados de forma rápida y brusca llegando a lastimarse un poco un músculo de su cuello, se reprimió a sí mismo por el simple hecho de llegar a pensar en ello. Hermione era su mejor amiga y él no tenía el mínimo derecho a pensar en ella de aquella forma ¿o sí? De acuerdo definitivamente se estaba volviendo un loco.

De un pequeño salto se libero de las cobijas que lo cubrían y salió de la habitación para buscar un poco de calor en la sala común donde seguramente la chimenea se encontraba encendida. Bajó las escaleras despacio temiendo el resbalarse pues solo tenía sus gruesos calcetines puestos. Una vez abajo se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones a admirar el fuego. El sonido del tronar de las llamas lo cautivaba como nunca, quizás nunca vuelva a tener aquella tranquilidad en la sala común cuando terminen las fiestas. Suspiró y se recargó completamente sobre la parte acolchonada del asiento y cerró sus ojos anhelando el poder dormir un poco. El árbol de navidad que decoraba el sitio era el mejor que alguna vez tuvo la suerte de admirar, de las ramas colgaban bastones de caramelos de diferentes formas y colores –posiblemente también sabores- las esferas eran de un morado profundo al igual que la escarcha que decoraba la parte superior, las luces tintineaban suavemente produciendo un ligero ruidito.

El frío comenzó a irse de inmediato y el joven mago se sintió más cómodo, abrió los ojos despacio y observó atento a la habitación, la pequeña mesa situada justo frente a él estaba ocupada por varios libros de hechizos seguramente pertenecientes a Hermione, habían dos capas del uniforme sobre la silla del escritorio –las cuales pertenecían a ellos también- todo estaba tan callado y solitario que muchos hubiesen creído que no era la sala común donde los estudiantes más locos y animados del colegio se reunían todas las noches. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó apreciando el fuego que emanaba la chimenea.

Unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo llamaron su atención, supo de inmediato quien era la dueña de aquellas pisadas que reconocería entre miles, Hermione entró con un cargamento de libros entre las manos para después dirigirse directamente a la mesa y dejarlos caer pesadamente. Harry supuso el porqué su empeño por estudiar tanto de inmediato; los exámenes finales estaban cerca. Ambos cruzaron miradas discretas por unos segundos los cuales, para el chico al menos, fueron una eternidad – las sensaciones que le causaban ver aquellos ojos chocolate era indescriptible, sabía que no debía expresarse así pero cuando la miraba no le importaba en lo más mínimo- la chica le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y comenzó a hojear el primer libro (que fácilmente estaba plasmado en más de seiscientas páginas) Harry por su lado no supo cómo responder ante el dulce gesto de su amiga.

El silencio dominó el momento de forma en que tan solo se distinguía en chispar del fuego y el pasar de las hojas de aquel libro, la nieve cayendo en las afueras del castillo y chocando contra las ventanas sirvió para que el chico se distrajera un poco de la situación incómoda que tan solo él vivía en el momento, los cristales estaban manchados de hielo y las paredes perdían aquel brillo del verano. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al pie del árbol de la sala y no pudo evitar desilusionarse al no ver nada ahí, ni para él ni para Hermione. Nunca le preocupó el no recibir regalos navideños pero ahora se sentía vacio al no poder tan siquiera ver un obsequio, no para él, sino para ella. La miró de reojo y sonrió sin siquiera evitarlo, siempre admiró su perseverancia y dedicación – su suave cabello alborotado cayendo a sus costados formando una mágica cascada castaña que cubría parte de su angelical rostro, lo estaba volviendo loco – sus labios rojizos y sumamente carnosos le incitaban inconscientemente a probarlos, probarlos hasta el cansancio.

Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente de forma nerviosa, quizás la chica pensaría que se trataba de un simple tic o tal vez por el frío. Sintió su mirada chocolate fijarse en él pero fue incapaz de tan siquiera voltear su rostro, estaba completamente seguro de que si la veía sus deseos de besarla se volverían en su contra y se arrogaría en busca de sus cálidos labios.

_-Hace demasiado frío ¿no crees?-_ Harry tan solo se dedicó a observarla por unos segundos y asentir después al comentario, la chica regresó su mirada al gran libro que tenía sobre las piernas. El viento comenzó a golpear contra la ventana con mayor fuerza, el fuego empezaba a bajar de intensidad y el ambiente se tornaba más pesado. Ambos jóvenes notaron de inmediato el cambio, quizás era producto de todas las noches de invierno agobiante en Inglaterra _-¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca?- _El chico levantó una ceja ante el siguiente comentario por parte de Hermione.

Ahora lo que menos quería era pararse del sitio donde se encontraba por lo que desistió de la invitación, la chica asintió ante su respuesta y se dirigió hasta quedar sentada justo a su lado. Hermione recargó su cabeza entre el hombro derecho de Harry y su cuello, claro está que el joven mago se puso nervioso ante tal acción aunque no hizo el menor intento por retirarse de aquel suave toque femenil. Por un momento sus manos quedaron entrelazadas inconscientemente, seguramente buscando su calor.

_-Es extraño, siento como si fuéramos los únicos humanos en el colegio… aunque así me gusta más- _Harry sonrió y con ayuda de su brazo la acercó más hacia él, fijaron nuevamente su mirada en el fuego y no pudieron evitar sonreír- _Es agradable pasar tiempo a solas contigo, me gusta- _El mago sonrió dejándose llevar por un momento por los sentimientos que guardaba hacia aquella niña castaña y besó suavemente su cabeza inhalando de paso el dulce aroma de sus cabellos. Hermione correspondió al gesto acercándose más a él y disfrutando del calor de los labios de Harry sobre ella. Por un momento sintieron que el frío había desaparecido.

-_También me gusta- _Continuó el joven mientras giraba su cabeza hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la boca de Hermione, la cual lo solucionó al instante. Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, tierno y cariñoso. El solo roce de sus labios provocaba una sensación indescriptible en ambos, suspiros salieron de sus bocas por un momento deleitándose con ellos.

Pronto sus pulmones tuvieron la necesidad de pedir oxígeno por lo que se separaron unos milímetros, sus alientos chocaban y sus miradas se encontraron; las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas aunque no era tan notorio aún. Hermione desvió su mirada un momento hacia el árbol de Navidad que se encontraba en el sitio y sonrió tímidamente. –_No hay regalos- _dejó escapar de sus labios. Harry la miró con ternura y con ayuda de su mano alzó su rostro desde su barbilla hasta que hubo quedado a la altura de su mejilla.

-_Puedo solucionarlo_- Continuó mientras la besaba apasionadamente e introducía su lengua en la pequeña cavidad de su boca, Hermione al principio dejó escapar un gemido que le produjo una sensación de encanto al mago, los besos cada vez mostraban más necesidad del otro, la pasión se volvía más presente y notoria. Sus mentes divagaban, ya no sabían quiénes eran. Las manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar los brazos de Hermione mientras esta enredaba sus manos en el cuello de su amigo provocando que el beso se profundizara más. Sus lenguas bailaban de forma encantadora, las manos del chico se posaron sobre la espalda de su amiga luego de haber masajeado un rato sus brazos.

Se separaron durante algunos segundos para volver a tomar aire y Harry astutamente aprovecho y posó sus labios sobre las mejillas de la chica para continuar bajando hasta su barbilla y después posarse sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, donde estuvo jugueteando y lamiendo un buen rato provocando gemidos ahogados provenientes de los labios de Hermione mientras esta enredaba sus manos en aquellos mechones oscuros que la estaban volviendo loca. Luego los labios de Harry bajaron hasta el cuello de la chica y se mantuvo unos minutos besándolo con ímpetu, su piel suave y tersa y el sabor de esta era indescriptible para el chico que la degustaba maravillado. La joven bruja gemía por lo bajo el nombre de su compañero, ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión de sus cuerpos, sus mentes estaban completamente cerradas, no escuchaban absolutamente nada más que el acelerado latir de sus corazones y aquella voz en el interior de sus cabezas incitándoles que continuaran.

Las manos de Harry bajaron por el cuerpo de Hermione posándose sobre uno de sus senos aún a través de la tela que los cubría, la chica soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir aquel dulce tacto. Los ojos del joven mago se entreabrieron para observar la reacción de su amiga y al notar que esta se encontraba maravillada decidió continuar dándole todo el placer que quizás nadie igualaría en ella. Bajo sus labios desde el cuello femenino hasta el comienzo de la blusa a cuadros que formaba parte de la pijama de la chica y con ayuda de sus manos la fue desabrochando hasta dejarla caer en el suelo, debía admitir que se desilusionó un poco al ver que la joven traía puesto un sostén de encaje cubriendo sus pechos pero aquel no era gran problema.

Finalmente (luego de pelear unos minutos con la prenda interior) Harry se deshizo de su obstáculo y tuvo frente sus ojos a la chica semidesnuda y sus pechos le incitaban a probarlos, bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de estos y comenzó a lamerlos lentamente provocando que Hermione se arqueara contra él y gimiera su nombre alto, producto del placer que sentía en el momento. El chico sonrió orgulloso y continuó su labor con más euforia dando un tratamiento de besos y lamidas a aquellos montes de carne que lo volvían un completo desquiciado. Pronto permanecieron recostados sobre el sillón que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos en la parte inferior y por lo que ambos jóvenes luchaban por no caer al piso.

Harry -una vez que hubo estado bastante tiempo entretenido con los senos de Hermione- subió hasta su rostro y la besó con ímpetu degustando nuevamente el sabor de sus dulces labios. Hermione posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y con un suave jaloneo de su camisa le dio a entender al chico sus intenciones por lo que él se la quitó casi de inmediato dejando libre el paso a las traviesas manos de su amiga quién comenzó a acariciar su torso de forma eufórica, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Harry suspiraba al sentir aquel ligero tacto sobre él mientras continuaba besando a la chica, ambos caían presas de sus labios, sus pieles, sus ojos, todo podría llegar a ser perfecto entre ellos de mil formas.

Harry dejó los labios de la chica y bajó hasta su vientre donde dejó un rastro de saliva a su paso, lamió cariñosamente el ombligo de esta y finalmente llegó al principio de lo que anhelaba encontrarse. Bajó aquellos pantalones holgados adecuados para el frío del ambiente (aunque ellos no estuviesen sintiendo el más mínimo cambio de temperatura más que el calor de sus cuerpos) y los arrojó lejos de ellos, siempre había quedado anonadado por la suavidad y belleza de las piernas de Hermione desde hacía ya tiempo.

**Flash-Back **

El dulce cantar de los pájaros haciendo eco en el bosque era extrañamente cautivante, el sonido de las hojas secas de otoño al romperse tras los pasos del joven mago, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Suspiró y se sentó en un tronco cercano, ahora lo que más necesitaba era pensar acerca de como derrotar a Voldemort y evitar que más inocentes resultaran afectados por su culpa.

Las suaves pisadas a lo lejos llamaron su atención e inmediatamente se puso de pie y giró su cuerpo encontrándose con su mejor amiga bajando cuidadosamente por un barranco cercano que aparentemente lucía algo peligroso, y en verdad lo era.

Hermione resbaló con una piedra que yacía en su camino, pronto la chica se hallaba en el suelo sujetando con fuerza su pierna derecha la cual había sufrido gran parte el impacto de la caída. Harry inmediatamente acudió en su ayuda, levantó un poco la falda gris escolar que la chica llevaba puesta hasta dejar en descubierto gran parte de su pierna la cual tenía algunos raspones y moretones, nada serio a simple vista aunque necesitaba curarse a excepción de que quisiera la cicatriz. Con un paño que el chico guardaba limpió la herida esperando que no hubiesen entrado microbios en esta, durante el paso del trapo Harry pudo tocar más de una vez aquella suave piel femenina, ahora que aplicaba el término podría decir que había sido hechizado por esta.

**Fin Flash-Back **

Acarició sus piernas durante un rato mientras recordaba lo sucedido tiempo atrás, Hermione por su lado se aferraba al sillón para evitar caer junto con su –amigo- a la vez que disfrutaba las suaves caricias de este en sus piernas. Harry continuó acariciando y besando hasta llegar finalmente a su cometido, tomo las bragas blancas de la chica desde el comienzo de estas y empezó a bajarlas con lentitud, una vez que hubo terminado, las arrojó al suelo junto con el resto de las prendas. No pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto ante la desnudez de la chica debajo de él, aquello era indescriptible. Inmediatamente descendió hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del sexo de la chica, pudo notar como esta se sonrojaba más de lo que nunca la había visto pero en sus ojos había un extraño brillo que le indicaba que continuara.

Bajó su rostro hasta toparse con el punto deseado, al principio comenzó a lamer el lugar de forma lenta mientras que con un de sus dedos la penetraba de igual forma. Hermione gemía abiertamente ante las acciones de Harry, este a su vez se deleitaba con el sabor de la joven. Permanecieron así durante un rato hasta que Harry introdujo un segundo dedo en ella haciéndola gritar su nombre – de lo cual estaba sumamente orgulloso.

Levantó su mirada para observarla, se veía tan hermosa de esa manera, nuevamente se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y tomó sus labios presos de los suyos mientras continuaba jugueteando con sus dedos en la parte más íntima de ella. Pronto sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su parte baja notando que aún permanecía con los pantalones (que por cierto algo apretados) puestos. Inmediatamente los sacó con brusquedad dejando en libertad su erección la cual comenzó a acercar a la entrada de Hermione cuando noto que ya se encontraba lista.

Ambos volvieron a juntas sus labios como muestra de aprobación, Harry comenzó a penetrarla suavemente procurando no lastimarla demasiado pues estaba consciente que era su primera vez (igual que la de él) Hermione hizo muecas de incomodidad y dolor mientras este la penetraba por completo y se llevaba consigo su virginidad. Al principio como en toda primera vez se mantuvieron quietos unos momentos esperando a que ambos se acostumbraran al otro y en el caso de Hermione, el dolor cesara.

Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente, Hermione a su vez empezó a gemir por lo bajo. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, el sudor comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos nuevamente, ambos gemían de manera sobrenatural; el placer que se estaban proporcionando no podía ser igualado fácilmente, sus cuerpos moviéndose a ritmos semejantes en medio de la sala donde compartieron miles de memorias y no solamente ellos si no también sus amigos y compañeros que ahora tanto Harry como Hermione agradecían que se hubiesen tomado unas merecidas vacaciones.

A medida en que las embestidas se tornaban más desafiantes el clímax se acercaba, juntaron sus labios nuevamente en un beso desesperado y apasionado de tal forma en que sus lenguas volvían a juguetear entre ellas, luego Hermione –en medio de un grito ensordecedor- se dejó venir mientras a su vez sus paredes internas apretaban deliciosamente el miembro de Harry provocando que se uniera a ella en un orgasmo placentero y duradero.

Bañado en sudor Harry se tendió al lado de la chica y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo cálido y protector mientras esta recuperaba en ritmo normal de su respiración, sus manos quedaron entrelazadas durante unos momentos. Sus mentes aún divagaban, en estas se repetía una y otra vez el momento de su primer orgasmo, el cielo vino hasta ellos y se sintieron en la cima de lo que podía ser el máximo placer. Suspiraron y compartieron miradas cómplices, aunque pronto estas se volverían como unas de completa sorpresa y preocupación.

-_Harry… lo que acabamos de hacer bueno yo- _Tartamudeo la chica con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, Harry a su vez no dejaba de maldecirse por haberse permitido tomar a su mejor amiga que ahora por así decirlo se volvió su amante. El chico rió nervioso y la miró tratando de verse lo más tranquilo posible, lo que menos quería era que Hermione se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

-_No te preocupes nadie tendrá por que saberlo además ¿no decías que querías un regalo de navidad?- _Continuo entre risas, Hermione le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro y dejó escapar algunas risillas.

_-¿Estás diciendo que este fue mi regalo de Navidad de tu parte eh?_

_-Pues podría decirse- _Ambos soltaron en carcajadas y profundizaron su abrazo, quizás más tarde se arrepientan de lo sucedido aunque por ahora querían disfrutar cada momento mientras estuvieran juntos.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, ambos jóvenes continuaban recostados sobre el sillón de la sala común abrazados completamente desnudos. Horas antes se habían dejado llevar por los brazos de Morfeo en un profundo sueño y ahora que la madrugada se encontraba en pie, el frío se había intensificado considerablemente. Harry sintió aquel cambio brusco de temperatura en el ambiente y por instinto busco algo con que cubrirse él y cubrir a Hermione pero al ver que no había absolutamente nada cerca más que sus ropas (aunque se encontraban en el piso regadas) El chico suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol de Navidad de la sala y se sorprendió al ver que en el pie habían demasiadas cajas envueltas con papel metálico o llamativo lo que le sorprendió considerablemente.

-¡_Hermione despierta!- _Gritó el chico emocionado mientras le daba suaves empujones a su amiga para que esta despertase, segundos después Hermione abrió los ojos algo molesta. –_Mira el árbol- _Continuó mientras besaba su frente suavemente, la joven bruja dirigió su mirada al pie de este y abrió sus ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa.

Pronto ambos estaban sentados frente al pino con sus pijamas mal puestas (pero puestas finalmente) tomaron algunas cajas y miraron las cartas sobre estas, muchas eran de sus amigos que habían salido de vacaciones. En todas estaban plasmadas palabras de buenos deseos y felices fiestas lo que les hizo sentir más que bien, las cajas incluían desde recuerdos de los lugares visitados por sus amigos hasta suéteres y capas para el invierno, el regalo que más les llamó la atención fue el de su buen amigo Ron quién les envió una foto suya con toda su familia junta y una tarjeta con los mejores deseos firmada por cada Weasley.

Aún emocionados, ambos se hundieron en un abrazo de felicidad mientras susurraban un ¡Feliz Navidad! Más tarde se preocuparían por lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes pero ahora era momento de preocuparse por otra cosa… ¡¿De dónde iban a sacar regalos de agradecimiento para todos sus amigos?

**Fin**

_o. O! Diablos le acabo de robar todo el encanto infantil a la historia xDD No me hago responsable por traumas causados por el lemon o algo así haha. _

_En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden sus lindos reviews ^^ _

_Se despide su amiga… _

_LoVe Quo _


End file.
